A Rose of A Broken Heart
by Asayo Goddess of Beauty
Summary: The summary is inside. This is my first fanfic so please no flames!
1. Sesshomaru's Thoughts

_Hello! This is my first fanfic so please be nice!_

_Summary: Sesshomaru is slowly falling in love with Kagome. Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo (I hate her!) having and intimate moment and Kagome brakes down. She goes to her side of the well..._

"Saying"

'Thinking'

(Me annoying you)

**Sesshomaru's Mind's Voice**

_**The Rose of A Broken Heart**_

'Argh what am I going to do!' thought Sesshomaru. 'I can't fall in love with a mortal!' 'I'm a taiyoukai for god's sake!'.

**Well……she is beautiful**

'Who the hell are you?'

**I'm your mind! I'm going to tell what's right and wrong.**(the voice is kind of insane)

'Why?'

Just then Rin runs in. "Sesshomaru-sama! Can I go play outside with Jaken(sp?)" Rin asked. "Yes you may go Rin."

**Rin has made you a softy!**

'She did not!'

**Did too!**

'Fine MABEY I have a soft spot for Rin!'

**You do! Ha! I made you confess**

'Shut up and go away!"

**Fine I'll go but I'm going to be back soon! I'll guarantee that!**

_I almost forgot to do the disclaimer_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha gang or Sesshomarugrumbles about not owning Fluffy Sesshomaru: Hey I heard that!starts to case me Me: Runs like Hell is at my own feet_


	2. Kagome runs into Sesshomaru

_Hi again! This is my second chapter and remember this is my first fanfic!_

"Saying"

'Thinking'

(Me annoying you)

**Sesshomaru's Mind's Voice**

-Someone doing something-

_**The Rose of A Broken Heart**_

"Man, Inuyasha is going to be so pissed! I hope he doesn't take to hard on me because I'm sick." Mumbled Kagome.

-Kagome hears moans and grunts in the background- 'I wonder what that is,' thought Kagome.

_**Kag's POV**_

I walked towards the noises to only stop at the sight of Inuyasha and Kikyo. Inuyasha was on top of Kikyo and was rutting with her! I can't believe him! He told me he loved me for god's sake! I can't believe this!

…..But I have to expect the point that this is only a one sided love.

-Runs off toward the well crying-'I can't believe him!'

_**End of POV**_

_**Somewhere at the Edge of Inuyasha's Forest**_

**Hey I'm back!**

'Dammit I thought I got rid of you!'

**Nope you didn't!**

'What are you going to tell me? And after you tell me, LEAVE!'

**Fine, fine you don't have to be such an ass about it. Ok Inuyasha is with that clay bitch and Kagome is running, but there is a demon after her, I think his name is Maruku? Yuruku?**

'Naruku(sp?)?'

**Yes Narku! He's after her and is planning to kill her!**

'Really now?'

**Yep!**

'Why should I care?'

**Because you love her!**

'I do not!'

Just then some runs straight into him. "I'm so sor…..oh no…." I looked up to see Kagome with a tear-streaken face.

So how was it? Thank you SessandKags and Golden-Eyed-Girl! Sessomaru: There you are! I'm so going to get you! – starts to case after DEL- DEL: Hey Fluffy! Love you! –hugs-

Ja ne – DEL(haha del, that's the kind of computer I use.)


	3. Kagome finds out

_Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! There is a surprise in this chapter_

"Saying"

'Thinking'

(Me annoying you)

**Sesshomaru's Mind's Voice**

Someone doing something-

_**The Rose of A Broken Heart**_

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

"Wench! Get off of me!" I yelled at her. "I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. I have to go..." she said and bowed respectfully and ran away.

**Why did you yell at her you idiot!**

'Because she was on top of me!' Sesshomaru thought as he got up.

**That still doesn't mean you to yell at her! She was crying for god's sake!**

'Why would I care? My half brother was probably with that clay bitch again, she saw them and ran.'

**What I'm trying to say is that you should have comforted her!**

'Go away already and I don't care about her!' Sesshomaru thought and locked the voice away

_**Near the Bone Eater's Well**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

'I can't believe I ran into Sesshomaru! I'm so stupid!' I thought while I ran towards the well.

"Wench where the Hell are you going?" Inuyasha yelled somewhere behind me.

" I'm going to my era! I don't care what you say! SIT SIT SIT SIT -100 more times-!" I yelled and jumped into the well.

_**Modern Era**_

_**Normal POV**_

'I can't believe him! After I saw them and thinks I'll stay at his side! Fuck that! I'm staying here' Kagome thought

"Mom, I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, dear!" Kagome heard her mother yell.

_**Kagome's POV**_

I walked into the kitchen after I had dropped off my bag at the bottom of the stairs. When I walked in I almost fell in surprise. "Sakura (That's me!)?" I yelled at my suppose sister. " Kagome! Long time no see!" Sakura yelled back.

Sakura was a year older than me and was 18 ( Kagome is 16 right now, almost 17). When she was 12 she was sent off to private school because she had some problems with boys in her school, problems being them hitting on her and her beating the shit out of them. I had missed her so much!

I ran to her and gave her a hug.

_**Sakura's POV**_

'It's so good be home now! I couldn't wait to be out of that hell!'

_**Their Mom's POV**_

"Sakura I know you already know this but I am a full blooded youkai" I told them.

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled.

"You see, you both are full blooded youkai. You father is Lord of the Eastern Lands in the feudal era."

Right then and there Kagome had fainted. Sakura had been quick to catch her before she hit the ground

"When she wakes up you need to tell her that you both need to go see your father."

Sakura nodded and left to go to her room.

"Oh and Sakura, tell her that she will change to her demon form in a couple of nights." She nodded again and went back to what she was doing.

_**Kaede's hut Normal POV**_

"That bitch! She didn't have to sit me 103 times! She basically broke my back! I didn't do anything to her!"

"Oh yes you did little brother, she saw you and that clay bitch rutting." Sesshomaru said from the door and then he left as quickly as he had come.

Everyone's eyes turn to Inuyasha-

"You were rutting WITH KIKYO!" Sango said, her voice steadily growing to a scream.

"I was not! My bastard brother is lying!" Inuyasha defended himself.

"I believe you brother more than you Inuyasha" Miroku said wisely while his had was inching towards Sango's butt. "I agree withHENTAI!" Sango screamed when Miroku's had cupped her ass. A loud noise of Sango's bone boomerang and Miroku's skull connection, knocking him out of the world of the live(he's just unconscious)

"I still agree with him Inuyasha." Sango said as she got up and walked out of the hut.

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT kown Inuyasha any of the other people. BUT I own Sakura._

_Hmm….Where's Sesshomaru? I kinda miss him. ;_

_Sesshomaru: You missed me? _

_Yes I did! –I run up to Sesshomaru and kisses him_

_Sesshomaru: -Surprisedkisses back-_

_-Brakes kiss- Bye everyone! Until next time! Jan ne –is dragged back into a kiss_


	4. They Make Home

_Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile!_

"Saying"

'Thinking'

(Me annoying you)

**Sesshomaru's Mind's Voice**

-Someone doing something-

_mind talking with someone else_

_**The Rose of A Broken Heart**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

wakes up- "Man, I have a horrible headache. Oh, hi Sakura! I have the strangest dream, mom told us that she was a full blooded youkai."

"Well, that wasn't a dream. Mom told me to tell you that we need to go visit Dad in the eastern lands." She said.

"Um, okay, let me get ready" –goes off to get ready-

_**Sakura's POV**_

goes down to talk to mom- "Mom Kagome is awake. I told her that we need to go visit Dad." I said

"That's good. Tell him that I say hi and tell him that I will be going over in not that long."

"K mom." -leaves the room-

_**Kagome's POV**_

"Sakura! I'm ready!" "Okay, just a second!" –Sakura runs downstairs-

"Let's go" – goes to well house-

"One" "Two" "THREE!" we yelled together.

_**500 years in the past**_

"We're here!" "Bout time bitch! And what do you mean we?"

"Inuyasha shut up! And what I mean by we is that my sister is here."

Sakura and I get out of the well-

"We are going to go see the Lord of the Eastern Lands."

"What! We are going to go look for the shards."

"NO! We are not!" screamed Sakura

"Let's go Sakura." –We leave-

_**With Sakura and Kagome**_

"I can't believe him!" "He's a bastard. Don't listen to him. You're the princess to the eastern lands."

"You're right Sakura. He can go get that clay bitch and be his damn shard detector!" –Sakura nods- "Yeah! You should forget about him at the time." "K."

Kagome senses 2 jewel shards coming, and fast-

"Shit" Kagome whispered. '1,2,3,4,5' "Hey Kagome! Long time so see!" said Kouga. _Who the hell is this Kags? He's Kouga. He keeps on saying that I'm his mate. He can be really annoying _

"Hey who's this girl?" Kouga asked. "Who, her? That's my older sister Sakura." "Really? It's nice to meet my to be mate's family." Said Kouga with a wide grin. _See what I mean? Yeah I do._ "Um, Kouga we have to go see someone, so see you around." "Ok! See you around Kagome!" –He runs off-

"OH MY GOSH! He is so fucking annoying!" screamed Sakura. "Yeah. Let's get going!"

_**At Kaede's Hut**_

'I can't believe her! She goes to her era then comes back saying she's going to go see someone! She doesn't know anyone else then our group!' Inuyasha mentally growled. 'And her sister! That bitch! She really isn't her sister I bet!'

_**Back with Sakura and Kagome**_

at the gate of the eastern land's castle- "Finally!" Sakura said. "It seems like it has been 5 days since we left mom." "It has been Sakura." –we laugh-

"DAD! WE'RE HERE!" we screamed together. –We suddenly get hugged by a very excited man- "Hi girls! It's been forever since I lost saw you two!" the man in front of us exclaimed. The man had mint green trimmed by gold eyes, silver hair that reached his knees and he was wearing a royal blue kimono. He also had two stripes on each side of his face that were forest green, and had a blue sword with a silver dragon around it on his forehead.

"Hi Dad!" we said together.

There was a bright light and when it died down there was someone that looked like Sakura but as a demon. She had silver eyes, her regular blond hair but it was longer and reached her ankles. She had gold stips on the sides of her face instead of forest green and had just a silver dragon on her forehead.

"Ah I see that the spell that concealed your demon blood has been broken."

_Sakura: -is sitting in Sesshomaru's lap- Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been so busy I haven't had any time to get on the computer and write this chapter. Please forgive me!_

_Cya Later,_

_ Sakura._


End file.
